


Like Pornography

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Trust, thigh riding, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Lilith drops in for a visit at Baxter High. Sabrina makes her a surprising offer.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Like Pornography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



> Takes place in some AU where the third season never happened/happened differently.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you,” Sabrina said, leaning against a wall and watching the assembled couples waltz across the gym floor under a glittering disco ball and multicolored streamers, “but why are you here?” The light from the disco ball was sending crazy refractions across the gym, and it painted Lilith’s face in stripes of brightness and shadow. 

“I can’t come to check up on you?” Lilith leaned against the wall of the gym beside her, and she raised an eyebrow, looking Sabrina up and down. “Your aunts let you out in that dress?”

“I’m old enough to choose my own clothes,” Sabrina said sharply. “It’s not any more risque than what you dressed me in when we put on that ridiculous party for my father,” she added, a little gentler. 

“That was to impress the Dark Lord,” said Lilith. “He’s not exactly known for his good taste. I can’t imagine Zelda allowing you wearing something that was cut all the way down to _there_.” Her eyes tracked the low neckline of Sabrina’s red dress, and then her eyes met Sabrina’s. 

Sabrina flushed, but she clenched her jaw and held Lilith’s gaze. “Maybe I was hoping to impress someone,” she said. She wasn’t sure if she sounded quite as defiant as she meant to, but, well… it was a start.

Lilith smiled. It was a thin smile, all lipstick and narrowed eyes, but it was still some kind of success.

“So why are you checking up on me?” Sabrina let her own eyes travel along Lilith’s own form - she was wearing a black dress, with a pencil skirt and a neckline that wasn’t as low as Sabrina’s, but still showing more skin than Mary Wardwell ever had. 

“You haven’t been down in a while,” Lilith said. She didn’t say _I worry about you_ or _I miss you_ , but Sabrina liked to think she might have heard the harmonics of those statements, if not the words themselves. 

“Aren’t you worried that people will think that you’re Miss Wardwell?” Sabrina tried to look casual as she crossed her arms, then let them fall to her sides. 

“I’m wearing a glamour,” said Lilith, and Sabrina blinked. For a moment, she was talking to a nondescript woman who she’d never seen before. Then it was Lilith again, and Sabrina smiled in spite of herself. 

“Well,” said Sabrina, “I’m touched that you’re letting me see your true self.” _After all this time_ , she didn’t say, although she was tempted. 

“I haven’t let anyone see my true self since I was in the garden,” Lilith said, and there was something uncomfortable about the way she was looking at Sabrina. “Technically, this isn’t even my face.”

“It’s your face as I know it,” Sabrina said. “And I'm glad you’re sharing it with me.”

“I’m sharing it with any witch who happens to see me,” Lilith countered. 

“But you came here knowing I’d be the only witch,” Sabrina pointed out.

“I didn’t,” Lilith said. “A few of your school chums occasionally like to lurk around, cause trouble.” She wrinkled her nose. “Wouldn’t you like to join them?” 

“I’m trying to be nice,” Sabrina grumbled, “and you just argue with me.” 

“I was kicked out of the garden for not being nice enough,” Lilith reminded Sabrina. “Your father expected me to be nice as well, and look where it got us.” She was scowling, but there was old hurt, in the backs of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina said. Impulsively, she took Lilith’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Lilith’s fingers were warm and bony, and her palms were very narrow. Sabrina didn’t think of herself as having small hands, but they were dwarfed in Lilith’s own. 

Lilith looked at her hand, looked at Sabrina’s face. “Any particular reason you’re being so… handsy?” She drew the word out, as she ran her thumb along the back of Sabrina’s hand. 

“I missed you,” Sabrina said, which was true. “You’ve always been the… friendliest face in Hell.” It was a bit of a stretch to refer to Lilith as “friendly,” per se, but she had at least always been on Sabrina’s side. 

Apart from the time she had tried to kill Sabrina with a scarecrow animated by her own rib, but really, was it a _proper_ witch friendship if there wasn’t at least one attempted murder? 

Lilith was giving a little hint of a smile, and Sabrina was going to take that as a win. Plus, they were still holding hands. 

"You're very much not your father," said Lilith, and she sounded faintly surprised as she said it. "In some respects."

"I don't want to be like my father in _any_ respect," Sabrina said, her tone earnest. "I want to prove that I'm better than he'll ever be."

"You're still a Morningstar," said Lilith. There was something faintly melancholy to her tone.

"I'm also a Spellman," Sabrina countered. "I'd say that's stronger than the Morningstar side, personally."

"Well," said Lilith, "if there was ever a group of people more stubborn than the Dark Lord..." 

Sabrina smiled her sunniest smile, and she squeezed Lilith's hand. They were having some kind of a moment - the music from the speakers was going slow and sweet, and Sabrina's heart was beating very loudly in her ears. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Lilith frowned, her eyebrows joining up in the middle, and Sabrina wanted to reach up and smooth it down.

"Dance with me," Sabrina repeated. "Please?" 

"You're going to get odd looks, dancing with your teacher," said Lilith. She hadn't let go of Sabrina's hand. 

"You said you've got a glamour on" Sabrina reminded her. She was stroking her thumb across the back of Lilith's hand. 

"Your father liked to make me dance for him," Lilith said.

"This isn't dancing _for_ me, this is dancing _with_ me," Sabrina pointed out. 

"Your father danced with you, too," Lilith said. She hadn't let go of Sabrina's hand, and her pulse was beating against Sabrina's own, a steady _tick-tick-tick_. 

"I don't want this to be about my father," Sabrina said. "I want this to just be... you. You and me, together. Doing our own thing." She cleared her throat, looked at their hands, then looked at Lilith's face. "You don't... have to dance with me out there," she added, indicating the dance floor with a toss of her head. "But it would make me happy for you to dance with me, right here, right now."

"You are a strange one," Lilith said, then: "why not." She stood there, arms opened just a bit, and Sabrina stepped into them. 

There was a pause, as Lilith stepped back, waiting for Sabrina to lead. Then her hands were on Sabrina's hips, and Sabrina's hands was resting on Lilith's shoulders. They were close enough that Lilith's breath ruffled Sabrina's eyelashes, and she watched the way the shadows played over Lilith's face as they slowly circled in place. Sabrina followed Lilith's lead, the way she did in so many other, day to day ways. It was a comforting thing to do, at this point.

She could catch a faint whiff of brimstone, mixed with the spicy earthiness of Lilith's perfume, and the little bits of otherworldly essence wafting in. Sometimes, it could be easy to forget that Lilith was an immortal being from beyond time, but then Sabrina would catch a flash in her eye, or a hint of her scent, and the vast gulf of time seemed to open up between them. And it wasn't as if Sabrina was shocked by long lifespans - her aunts were both much older than any mortal. 

And yet.

"I can almost hear you thinking," Lilith murmured, and there was a faraway look in her eyes. "You and him frown the same, when you're especially deep in thought."

"I don't have anything in common with him," Sabrina said, and she was surprised at the venom in her voice. She held on a little tighter to Lilith's shoulders, then forced herself to relax. 

"He did have his good points," Lilith said. "In the early days, he was downright devotional. I could stand with some devotion, every now and then." 

Sabrina wasn't thinking, when she pressed closer to Lilith, rested her forehead on Lilith's shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around Lilith's shoulders. She was holding on to Lilith's back now - this was more like an embrace than a slow dance. "I'll offer you devotion," she murmured, into the skin of Lilith's exposed shoulder.

"Aren't you sweet," said Lilith. Her grip tightened on Sabrina's hips. This close together, Sabrina could feel Lilith's heart beating through her chest, the rise and fall of Lilith's breasts as she breathed. "I'll give you that. Your father is many things, but sweet isn't one of them."

"I'm so much more than he is," Sabrina said. "I _will_ be so much more than he is." 

"I'm sure you will," said Lilith. There was a weary, condescending tone to her voice, and it set Sabrina's teeth on edge. 

"Do you not believe me?" Sabrina stared up at Lilith. They were so close together now that their noses were almost touching. 

"I do," said Lilith. "I really, really do." Her hands stroked along Sabrina's back, over the smooth satin of her dress. She was so _warm_ , warmer than any other person Sabrina had ever slow danced with before. 

"Let me prove it to you," Sabrina said, and she wasn't even sure _what_ she was saying, as the words popped out of her mouth. 

"How would you prove it to me?" Lilith's hand was moving up, until her fingers were buried in Sabrina's hair, her palm cradling the curve of Sabrina's skull. 

"I'll do anything you ask," Sabrina said, and she could feel her cheeks turning pink even as she said it. That was such a _needy_ , ridiculous thing to fall out of her mouth, and yet. 

Lilith sighed, and she rested her forehead against Sabrina's, tugging gently on Sabrina's hair. "Sabrina," she said, "you don't _ever_ offer that to anyone. Especially not to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sabrina. "I'll do anything you ask _within reason_."

"What counts as within reason, then?" Lilith was still holding on to Sabrina's hair, giving it a little yank every now and then. It was enough to make Sabrina's toes curl in her high heels. 

"Well," said Sabrina, and she licked her lips, "I guess it's like pornography. I'll know it when I see it."

Lilith threw her head back and _laughed_ , and it was a rich, full laugh that seemed to rub up and down all of Sabrina's skin like velvet. She looked down at Sabrina with a fond expression, or as close to fond as her face could get. "Not the kind of words I was expecting to come out of _your_ mouth," Lilith said.

"I know about porn," Sabrina said, and she was still flushing, all the way to her ears. Their breasts were touching, and she could have counted Lilith's eyelashes, if the light was a little more consistent. The slow song had changed to a different slow song, and they were still swaying to the beat. 

“Of course you do,” said Lilith. 

“I do,” Sabrina insisted. “I know plenty of things.” Her palms were getting damp, and her stomach was twisting in 

“I can smell the virginity on you,” Lilith said, and there was enough of a sneer in her voice that it sent some kind of shock up Sabrina’s spine.

Sabrina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lilith. It wasn't a kiss with much finesse - Sabrina's nose pressed into Lilith's cheek, and Sabrina's hands were still clutching at Liliths' shoulders. She pulled back, and her chest was heaving, her cheeks pink. 

Lilith, for her part, didn't look startled. She raised an eyebrow, as sardonic as ever. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"A long time," Sabrina breathed. Then she paused, wrinkling her nose. "Wait, you could tell?"

"You're not subtle," Lilith said, her voice as dry as old bones. "And even if you were, I have a lot of experience." A pause, then: "your father wanted me too, you know."

"I don't want you like he wanted you," Sabrina insisted. 

"You don't want to possess me?" Lilith's hand was on Sabrina's face now, her thumb pressing down on Sabrina's lower lip. "You don't want to degrade me, to _use_ me?" She was speaking low enough that Sabrina had to strain to hear her above the music. 

"I'd never do any of that," Sabrina said. There was so much earnestness in her own voice that she was almost embarrassed.

Almost.

"You shouldn't make a promise that you can't keep," Lilith said. She was still holding Sabrina's face in her impossibly warm hand.

"I'll prove it to you," Sabrina said, and then she was... grabbing Lilith by the hand, and exiting the gym. She didn't even know where it was she was heading, until she stopped in front of Miss Wardwell's door. 

"Are you trying to prove something to me, or to yourself?" Lilith's tone was one of gentle inquiry, but there was a bite underneath it. "I remember your little crush on your teacher, you know."

Sabrina shoved Lilith against the door, and she stood on tiptoe and kissed Lilith, properly this time. It was a kiss that was hotter than Hell, and Sabrina remembered the fires of Hell, how they had licked at her ankles. She tried to pass that feeling to Lilith, pressing her tongue into Lilith's mouth, letting her hands run up and down Lilith's arms, over the sleeves of her black dress.

Lilith let herself be kissed, moving her head, clutching at Sabrina's hips, then getting more bold, to grab Sabrina's ass. 

_Anyone could see me here_ , flashed through Sabrina's mind, and it was a surprisingly giddy thought. _Anyone can see me making out with her, right up against Miss Wardwell's door._

"You kiss like your father," Lilith said, right up against Sabrina's lips, and Sabrina whined, and pulled back. "Not that it's a bad thing," she added. "He was known for his powers of seduction..." 

"How should I kiss differently? To be less like him, I mean?" Sabrina licked her lips, and she caught the way Lilith was watching the sweep of her tongue.

"Well," said Lilith, and then she was in Sabrina's personal space again. " _Well_." She tilted Sabrina's head back, and then her mouth was on Sabrina's, and it was taking control. Her tongue was in Sabrina's mouth, and then there was the feeling of cool wood against Sabrina's back, as she was pushed into the door herself. She opened her mouth to Lilith, and then she nearly fell backwards, as the door opened behind her, and she was pressing against nothing but air.

Lilith held on tight to Sabrina, squeezed her tight, and Sabrina clutched at her shoulders, trying not to topple over. "I didn't think it would do much for your reputation to be seen in the arms of some strange woman," said Lilith, as she tugged Sabrina into the office, then closed the door behind them. 

The dimness and shadows added an air of spookiness to the familiar space, and for a moment fear clutched at Sabrina's throat like a hand. Then Lilith's fingers tangled in her hair, and she was being kissed again, kissed and backed into the desk. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, and Lilith mouthed along her neck. 

Sabrina licked her lips again, and she could taste lipstick, and the magic that clung to Lilith like perfume. She sighed, then shivered as Lilith's hands went to her breasts and kneaded them gently, the tips of her thumbs finding Sabrina's nipples and circling over them. 

"Your father made me kiss his feet," Lilith said, as she brought her index finger into place and twisted. "He made me get on my knees for him and kiss his hooves and beg him for..." She trailed off. 

Sabrina went down on her knees. It sent a shock wave up her whole body that wasn't exactly _nice_ , but it was worth it for the slightly shocked look on Lilith's face. 

"What are you doing?" Lilith rested a hand on top of Sabrina's head, leaning back against the desk. 

"I'm not my father," Sabrina said, and she wrapped her hand around Lilith's ankle, and leaned forward. She was in an awkward position, with her face pointed towards the ground and her ass in the air. She was pressed into the desk and fenced in by Lilith's legs, but somehow she managed to maneuver herself so that she could kiss the shiny leather of Lilith's high heels. 

"I'm beginning to see that, yes," Lilith said. She hopped up onto the desk. Her feet dangled down, and one of her high heels looked like it was starting to slip off of her foot. 

Sabrina shuffled around, until she was sitting directly in front of Lilith. She could see straight up Lilith's skirt, although she couldn't make anything out, as dark as it was in the office. She kissed the top of Lilith's shoe again, sitting back on her own heels, and then she carefully pulled Lilith's shoe off. Lilith's eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness, when they met Sabrina's. 

Sabrina pressed a kiss to the bottom of Lilith's foot, and she sighed, as Lilith's toes curled against her temple. Her hands went up Lilith's leg, and her palms whispered over the silky stockings. Lilith was just looking at her, one foot on Sabrina's shoulder, as Sabrina reached the straps of her garter. 

Of course Lilith would wear a garter and belt, instead of pantyhose. Of _course_. The sight of it was enough to send another little jolt of arousal straight through her guts, to throb over her clit. Sabrina carefully unclipped the straps from the stocking, one after the other, and just as carefully rolled Lilith's stocking down, until she had to lean back to pull it off. She could hear the music from the dance playing faintly in the distance - something with a deep, throbbing base. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

Lilith's skin smelled faintly like magic, like brimstone and perfume and skin. Her bare toes curled in Sabrina's hair, tugging on it, and she sighed when Sabrina pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her sole. 

_I'd kiss her soul if I could_ drifted through Sabrina's mind, as she kissed up towards Lilith's toes, cradling the heel of Lilith's foot in her palm. She wrapped her lips around as many of Lilith's toes as she could fit into her mouth at once, and she sucked, hard enough to hollow her cheeks out.

Lilith made an undignified noise, and her toes curled against Sabrina's tongue. There was something _supremely_ satisfying about that, and Sabrina moaned, slipping her tongue between Lilith's toes, gently nibbling.

"Your father n-never did that," Lilith said, and she moaned. It was a downright _sinful_ moan, and Lilith would know sin better than anyone else, wouldn't she? She gasped when Sabrina licked along the row of her toes, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together. "No, he... he never did that."

Lilith's other shoe must have fallen off, because now her other foot, still covered in its stocking, was resting on Sabrina's other shoulder. Sabrina squeezed it awkwardly, still sucking on Lilith's toes, and Lilith kept moaning, her hips rolling forward. 

_I wonder if Miss Wardwell would be able to tell that we were in here_ , thought Sabrina, as she moved to Lilith's smaller toes. Her tongue was delicate, as it made its way along the very tips of Lilith's toes. 

Lilith gasped, as Sabrina's tongue slid between her toes, Sabrina’’s teeth digging in with just enough force to be the whisper of a threat. She was going rigid, her chest heaving, and when Sabrina took a deep breath she could smell the salty, musky scent of Lilith's arousal. It seemed to linger on the edges of her senses, filling her head like mist in a windowless room. 

Sabrina nipped the ball of Lilith's foot, and then she moved her mouth up, pressing little kisses across the top. She nuzzled into the smooth skin of Lilith's shin, kneading at Lilith's calf, and then further up, nibbling gently at the thick muscle. She was scooting forward now, kissing the inside of Lilith's thigh, and Lilith's knees were resting on her shoulders, Lilith's heels digging into her back.

"Aren't you a generous one," Lilith said, and her voice was breathless. "Did you learn this from your pornography, too?" 

"I don't watch porn," Sabrina said. Now didn't seem to be the time to bring up the things she'd read, over the years. She pushed the skirt of Lilith's dress up - there was an uncomfortable moment, as all of Lilith's weight rested on her back. Her black skirt was shoved up around her hips, and now Sabrina could see her black garter belt and red panties. 

"I thought you said you knew it," Lilith said. 

"I said I knew it, not that I... consume it." Sabrina ran one finger along the damp satin between Lilith's legs, pressing down on her slit. It was wet, even through the thin fabric, and it was even hotter than the rest of Lilith's body. 

"Consume," Lilith said, her tone deadpan. She squeezed her knees, pulling Sabrina closer to her, and her hand rested on top of Sabrina's head. 

Sabrina ignored the sarcastic tone, and she pressed her face forward, the lip of the desk digging into her chin. She mouthed at the damp satin, and she shivered as Lilith's thighs spread, inviting her in. Sabrina licked along the line of Lilith’s slit, and shivered against Sabrina, heels digging into Sabrina's shoulder blades. Sabrina found the hard nub of Lilith's clit, and she licked it with the flat of her tongue, clumsy through the fabric but still having some impact, judging by the way Lilith was shuddering and panting. 

"Take them off," Lilith said, and she was wriggling, sliding her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and kicking them off. "Show me your devotion, Sabrina." 

There was something deep and _old_ in the harmonics of her voice, and it left Sabrina's head spinning. She buried her face between Lilith's thighs and she licked. She could taste metal and salt, her head filled with the musky scent of sweat and arousal, and Lilith's heels were digging in harder. She was going to be bruised - _isn't that where my father's wings were cut off?_ She sighed as Lilith's fingers yanked at her hair, twisted, and then she angled her neck so that she could slip her tongue inside of Lilith and rubbed Lilith's clit with her thumb.

This was all very... new. She'd never done anything like this before - she'd barely ever touched herself before. She'd read enough of this sort of thing (the erotica section of her aunt's library was _right_ there, and they'd always encouraged her to read what she wanted), but it was a lot different in practice than in theory. It was wetter, for one thing. So much wetter, so much louder, so much _headier_ than she'd have thought possible. She was losing herself in it, the way she lost herself in spells; this was a kind of magic too, wasn't it? A magic that she wanted to learn as much about as possible. 

Lilith was gasping and groaning. Some of it sounded like it was in a language older than magic itself. The air around them was sizzling, and seemed to be thick with fog and anticipation. It was making all of the little hairs on Sabrina's body stand on end, but she only noticed it distantly. Most of her attention was on the way Lilith's wetness dribbled down her chin, soaking into the front of her dress, and the way Lilith's moans were getting higher pitched, as her hips rocked forward. When Sabrina withdrew her tongue, she made a disappointed noise, and then she gasped, as two of Sabrina's fingers slid inside of her and curled upwards, as Sabrina found her clit and began to lick it. 

Lilith was soft inside, soft and smooth and so hot that Sabrina was half surprised her skin wasn't blistering. Lilith's clit throbbed under her tongue, and Lilith's cunt grasped at her fingers desperately. She looked up, and saw Lilith's head thrown back, tracked the curve of Lilith's throat, the outline of her jaw, the elegant curve of her ear to the tumbling darkness of her hair. She was getting wetter, as Sabrina kept carefully thrusting her fingers. She wrapped her lips around Lilith's clit and _sucked_ , and Lilith sobbed and went utterly rigid.

Lilith's orgasm was wet, and it left her stiff as a board, her cunt spasming around Sabrina's fingers and her heels digging in even harder. She slumped forward after she came, her chest heaving, and she squinted down at Sabrina in the dimness, then gasped as Sabrina's finger crooked inside of her.

"Pretty good, huh?" Sabrina sat back on her heels, and she looked up at Lilith, grinning widely. She had a feeling her teeth were catching the light, and even if they weren't... well, Lilith gave off an aura of being able to see in the dark. 

"You're awfully cocky," Lilith said, her tone as dry as Sabrina's face wasn't.

"I wouldn't say "cocky" was the right word in this case," Sabrina said, and she didn't even try to keep the smugness out of her voice as she stood up. She carefully withdrew her fingers, and then she was being kissed, Lilith's tongue licking into her mouth, Lilith's hands on her face. She clutched at Lilith's dress, aware that she was getting it wet and musky, and she let herself be pulled closer, groping awkwardly at Lilith's breasts. 

Lilith's hands went to Sabrina's hips, and then Lilith's knee was pressed between Sabrina's legs, and when had that happened? Sabrina ground down against it, unthinkingly, and Lilith broke the kiss, leaning back to look Sabrina in the face. Lilith was smirking, the flash of her teeth catching little glints of light sneaking in through the window, and Sabrina remembered the other woman's face shadowed by the disco ball, remembered it lit with the fires of Hell and the golden light of the afternoon sun during class. She whimpered and pressed her face forward in an attempt to get more kisses. 

Lilith leaned back, and she chuckled when Sabrina whimpered. "I suppose you do have some devotion in you after all, then," she said.

"I told you I did," Sabrina pointed out. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, as Lilith pulled her forward. She was straddling Lilith's thigh now, where the dress had ridden up, and their breasts were pressed together. Lilith's hand was trailing up to Sabrina's throat, wrapping around it loosely. 

Sabrina froze, and she stared at Lilith, wide eyed. The other woman was just a shape in the darkness, barely outlined by the dim light from under the door. 

"Do you trust me, Sabrina?" Lilith's voice was surprisingly gentle, as gentle as her hand, which was still holding on to Sabrina's throat tenderly. She held Sabrina’s throat as if it were something precious, and made Sabrina precious in the holding. 

Sabrina knew, in her heart and her marrow and her soul, that this was a bad idea, a _dangerous_ idea. Letting Lilith be this close was a bad idea, let alone this intimate. To give her that kind of _power_? That was the ultimate foolishness.

Sabrina brought her hand up to cover Lilith's. She pressed it a little harder against her throat, and she ground her hips down a little harder. She exhaled as Lilith squeezed, and she let her eyes flutter closed.

"Your father never let me do something like this to him," Lilith murmured, and she gave Sabrina's throat a harder squeeze.

A gasping, wheezing little moan escaped through her mouth, and Lilith pushed her leg up, forcing more of Sabrina’s cunt against her leg. She squeezed harder, and her fingers were biting into Sabrina’s throat like a bear trap. It hurt, and the pressure behind her eyes was growing stronger, the beat of her heart getting slower.

Lilith let go of her throat, and Sabrina took a deep, gasping breath. The air was sweet and cold down her throat, like water. She whimpered, her head spinning, and then her throat was being clutched again, squeezed, and Lilith’s hand was on her breast, squeezing it through her bra, her dress. She found Sabrina’s nipple, and she pinched it, hard enough that it _hurt_ , and that shouldn’t have sent such a shockwave through her.

“I could kill you,” Lilith said, and her voice was very quiet. She brought her face very close to Sabrina’s, until their foreheads were resting against each other and there was an oval of space between Sabrina’s nose and her’s. “Forget magic or the machinations of Hell, I could squeeze the light out of you, right here and now, and nobody could do anything.”

_I could probably be resurrected_ , Sabrina thought, as the pleasure that had been simmering inside of her began to surge. Maybe that wasn’t the point. Maybe the point, to Lilith, was that she could hold the throat of a Morningstar, and do what she wanted. 

“I trust you,” Sabrina said, and her voice was a choked, wheezing thing. She lifted up a trembling hand, and she cupped Lilith’s cheek, a clumsy caress, but a caress nonetheless. 

Lilith kissed her, sucking the air from her lungs, and Sabrina would have gasped if she’d been able to, as her orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere. Her cunt throbbed around nothing, her clit pulsing in time with her heart, and then her throat was released, and she was gasping, clutching desperately at Lilith’s shoulders. There were tears tracking down her face, and her tongue felt too large for her mouth. 

“You’re a mess,” Lilith said, her tone critical. “I don’t think I can take you home like this. Your aunts wouldn’t be pleased.”

“I’m a mess because of you,” Sabrina tried to say, but it was a creaking mess, barely understandable. 

“Don’t try to talk just yet,” Lilith said, as she dabbed at Sabrina’s face with a handkerchief that she’d magicked up. “You _reek_ of sex. You’re going to need such a bath, once you get home.” 

“You can come, if you’d like,” Sabrina said, and her voice came out as a rasping croak. “If… you’d like to come over, I mean. Since you’re a bit of a mess yourself.” She indicated Lilith’s slimed up thigh, her unpinned garter and drooping stocking, the general deshevelment that apparently came with sex. She could feel the lipstick on her face and her neck, the wetness of Lilith’s slick on her face. She gazed into Lilith’s face, and she flushed, imagining the Mother of Demons in the shower with her, or lying in her bed. What was it that she _wanted_ , exactly? What was she offering? 

She wasn’t sure.

“I can spare a little more time away from my duties in Hell, I suppose,” Lilith allowed, and even in the dimness, Sabrina could make out the sharpness of her teeth as she smiled.


End file.
